1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for controlling a camera. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and system for a main device to control an external lens.
2. Description of Related Art
With the progress of the science and technology, traditional film cameras using films to record image are gradually replaced by the digital cameras using digital media to record image. Nowadays, the digital cameras are manufactured with minimized volumes to be portable, and also integrated with mobile phones to enable the mobile phones to have functions of making calls and taking pictures.
Digital cameras mainly consist of an optical lens module and a photosensitive device. Images can be focused on the photosensitive device through the focusing of the optical lens module. Then, an image signal is formed by inducing the intensity and color of light through the photosensitive device.
However, the demand for the portability of electronic device is getting higher in current market. The requirement for being thin and compact is increasingly higher for the portable electronic device such as mobile phones. This current trend limits the volume of portable electronic device and also the size of camera configured on the portable electronic device. Especially for the lens module, there is no extra room in the portable electronic device can be used to configure an optical zooming lens having a better imaging quality but a larger volume, and therefore an optical fixed-focus lens can only be configured. As a result, the camera function of portable electronic device is limited to provide users with ease to record images instantly but cannot provide images with quality similar to that of consumer digital cameras.